


A Blood Mystery

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [6]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dreams and Nightmares, Gift Fic, Horror, One Shot Collection, Sick Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Sick with the flu and watching horror movies all night long is it any wonder why Hiro can't sleep? Things are getting creepier by the day in San Fansokyo. What are fact and what's fiction? Reader beware your in for a scare!
Series: One-shots for friends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	A Blood Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superkoola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/gifts).



> This is my sixth one-shot request for a friend. His name is Superkoola. He's got a LOT of stories you should check out. I hope he and you enjoy his story idea!
> 
> Picture done by Inuyasharocks01862

It was past midnight, and while most of the city of San Fransokyo was still awake, a young fourteen-year-old boy should've been asleep. Children shouldn't be up all night long in a business known as The Lucky Cat Cafe was Hiro Hamada. He had a thick navy blue blanket wrapped around him as he stared at the flat-screen TV.

Currently, he was watching one of those old black and white horror films. This one was about vampires. The young boy was transfixed on the screen.

His big coffee-colored eyes got even more prominent as he watched the sinister vampire gradually make his way to his victim. She was screaming as she ran and pleaded for the Undead creature to spare her.

It did no good as the vampire caught the young woman then proceeded to sink his hideous fangs into her. The blood was gushing out of her, soon bathing them both in it. The shrieks got louder, and finally, the lady lay lifeless in a pool of her own blood.

It was then the vampire looked straight at the camera before seeming to spring out at Hiro. Hiro couldn't help but scream. A moment later, the TV had been shut off as the light came on. Hiro jumped very high when this happened, then screamed again when he saw his aunt.

The boy hyperventilated a few moments before he calms down. "Hi, Aunt Cass," he said weakly. He then shivered and sneezed loudly. Now that the lights were on, one could see Hiro was not in the best of health.

His aunt looked a little more then cross with him. "Hiro Hamada! What in God's name are you doing up at three in the morning?! You should be in your room resting! How do you expect to get over the flu if you are up all night?"

"Sorry, Aunt Cass. I couldn't sleep, so I thought some TV would help."

"Please don't give me that baloney, Hiro! You think I don't know you've been watching those horrid horror films all week? It's no wonder you can't sleep when your watching movies about zombies, aliens, and werewolves all night long!"

"Technically, tonight it was a vampire movie," he replied, only to earn his aunt glaring at him.

"Young man, I forbid you from ever watching a horror film again! Now get up to your room and stay there!" Cass ordered him, and he complied. Soon he was back in the bedroom he shared with his brother and finally closed his eyes.

A few days later, Hiro was ultimately over his flu bug. He was still itching to do something entertaining. Since SFIT wouldn't let him back until a week had passed since he got over the flu, he couldn't go to school with his brother and friends. Everyone was cracking down harder when dealing with sickness, bullying, mental health, and more then a few other things. It seemed a lot of changes were in order.

"Dashi, what am I supposed to do? I can't go back to school till next week!" he moaned.

His big brother best friend forever ruffled his jet-black sloven hair, "Cheer up, bro. Why don't you read a book? You'll see a week will go by quickly, and then we will be in class together again."

"Ugh!" as he tried to suffocate himself with his pillow two hours later. "Man, this is so boring! I need some excitement!" He then heard his computer beep and looked up at the screen.

He may have given up bot fighting after getting into SFIT, but he never unsubscribed from the website that told people where bot fights were happening. Seeing the battle wasn't far away, he smiled.

He grabbed his bot and snuck out to head to the fight. He was going to make a lot of green. He soon found the match, but this one seemed a bit different. Everyone here looked like they came out of one of his horror films. Even their bots looked like monsters.

Still, Hiro slowly got into the fight. One by one, he trounced his opponents. Was it just his imagination, or with each victory, did these people become more monsters? Finally, his last opponent was a girl who looked exactly like Thorn from the Hex Girls. She was creeping him out the way she was locked on his jugular.

"Shall we fight?"

"Um, yeah. Twenty bucks?"

"Agreed."

The fight was on, and in next to no time, Hiro had won again. The crowd seemed disappointed that the battle ended so quickly. In fact, "Thorn" looked very disappointed.

"Um, well, I'll go now. Thanks for playing, but I got to leave before my aunt kills me," as he tried to take the money and go. But suddenly, "Thorn" pounced on him.

"Why leaving so soon, honey? We got all night. Come on, stay here with us. We could use some fresh blood in our crew," she whispered seductively at him.

"Um, no thanks. I've got to get going," as he tried to get away only for two guys who looked like a zombie and werewolf blocking his path.

"Surely you can play a little longer," they said, and soon, all the monsters were closing in. He tried to scream, but he couldn't. Just when he feared it was all over, the monsters scattered as BH6 came out of nowhere.

Hiro had never been so glad to see his friends, though he knew his brother would chew him out for bot fighting again. But it looked like these monsters would be the first to sink their teeth into them.

The alleyway was soon stained red as blood splattered everywhere, and howls and screams filled the night air. Finally, the creepy people fled, and Hiro had to explain himself to his brother.

A few days passed without incident. Yet Hiro felt something was different about his brother and friends. They're acting so weird. They all gotten a lot paler, wore sunglasses, and avoided the sun as much as possible.

When he finally was allowed back at school, he tried to ignore his friends' peculiar behavior. Then when he was heading to Tadashi's lab to borrow something, he could hear them talking.

The words that kept coming up were "Mistress, sacrifice, and blood." Hiro tried to run away after hearing those words but was captured by Baymax. He passed out only to wake up on some stone table.

He tried to move, but he was bound to the table. He was panicking badly, and then he saw his brother emerge from the shadows. "Tadashi! Thank God you are here! Quick get me out of here, and let's get out of this freaky place!"

"Why would I do that, Hiro? When you are the sacrifice needed for our mistress?"

"Sacrifice? Mistress? What going on?! Tadashi!"

"A sacrifice must be made. The innocent's blood must be spilled, or the Queen won't have the power she needs to reign forever. An Innocent young child will be the perfect sacrifice."

"Tadashi! You are not making sense! Help me!"

"Quit struggling, Hiro. It's an honor to be chosen to give your life up for the Queen of Vampires," the rest of the group said as they emerged from the shadows.

He was panicking even worse, seeing how they all looked like vampires. He was crying and screaming as that girl who looked like vampires leisurely made her way to him.

She had a dagger in her hand and was ready to spill his blood to increase her power. Just as the ruby handled knife was about to plunge into his heart, he heard someone yell his name loudly.

Hiro woke with a start, his heart pounding and drenched in a cold sweat. Standing over him was his brother, who didn't look like a vampire anymore. He looked a bit worried, though.

"Hiro, you okay? You've been thrashing around like you had one hell of a nightmare!"

"Nightmare? What time is it?"

"Um, it's eight in the morning. You look like you didn't sleep so well."

"It's morning? A nightmare? What day?" he was babbling, and then his brother gave him a look. "Hiro, tell me you didn't stay up all night again watching horror films again?"

' I might have watched a few."

"Hiro! No wonder you couldn't sleep and be screaming about vampires while you thrashed about. Please tell me your not going to watch horror films late at night again! It's not good for your mental health or your sleep pattern."

"Don't worry, Dashi, no more horror films for me!"

"Good, now rest up. I'll have Baymax bring you breakfast soon. And take your medicine, or you'll never get over this flu."

"Okay, your the boss, Tadashi," as Hiro laid back down to sleep. Just a dream was all just a dream. Or was it? All horror movies seem to hint the monster still lived at the end. Was he really safe, or would the monsters come back?

As a wise man once said, beware, your in for a scare!


End file.
